My Little Arlen High School : Freshman Year
by kkman57
Summary: King of the Hill / My Little Pony crossover AU: Where Hank, Bill, Dale, Boomhauer and the Mane 6 (Human versions obviously) have been friends since childhood and are now in Arlen Highschool, this will be a series of short one shot stories in no particular order. As we explore the mundane drama of high school friends. (Series in honor my old friends Ltmajordude and FireKitsune1)
1. Hank and Fluttershy - Whataburger

**Hank and Fluttershy - Whataburger**

It was late afternoon, football tryouts had just ended. While everyone else was heading their way home, Hank Hill was on a different agenda, he was on way to pick up Fluttershy, who was just finishing her volunteer work at the local animal shelter . Normally Hank would never invite her to go out to eat without one of their friends to accompany them. Fearing someone might see them alone and assume they were on a date, but in this situation he needed to speak with her alone.

After picking her up the two stop at a Whataburger. Hank orders a Burger, Fries and a Small soda, While Fluttershy orders a salad with a side of blue cheese dressing. Once acquiring their meals the two find and empty table to sit.

"So Flutttershy , thank you for meeting me for lunch this evening" Hank said, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Oh it is no problem at all." Fluttershy said, opening the lid to her blue cheese dressing dip. "You didn't have to pay for my meal."

Hank waves his hand off to it. "It's no trouble for me, you are my guest so I am obligated to pay for you."

Fluttershy smiles at Hank. "Oh Hank you're too sweet." Taking a bite out of her salad. "So what is on your mind?"

"Heh, you always could tell whenever I need to get something off my chest." He takes a quick zip of his soda.

"Oh Hank, we've been friends since the first grade, I can always tell when your tense." Fluttershy said, padding her friend's hand. "So tell me what's wrong."

Hank releases a huge sigh. "It's about Rainbow Dash and Applejack, they were at football tryouts today." Poking his fries with a fork he continues on saying. "They're trying to get on the team, luckily this week is just sprint drills, but next week will be full contact and I'm worried that they'll get hurt."

Fluttershy remains silent for a moment or two before letting a small giggle escape her mouth.

Hank raises an eyebrow in confusion. Normally these are the kind of things that make her worry, like the time Bill and Pinkie Pie had tried to sign up for the army when army recruiters came to their school, Fluttershy immediately chased them off. Fluttershy hated war and she would never want any of her friends to get hurt or die for something so stupid as war. So why is she laughing now?

"Oh Hank , it is sweet of you to worry." Fluttershy calms down a little. "But you know Rainbow Dash and Applejack can handle themselves, remember when we were kids and they got your pale back from that bully?"

"Yeah I remember." Hank will never forget that day, it was first time that anyone had ever stood up for him and the first time he met Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Ever since that day those two have been like his sisters and he would do anything for them.

"My point is Hank, they are aware that football is a dangerous sport and the team may not accept them at first since they are women, but that will not stop them for doing what they want." Fluttershy finishes her salad, she gets up from her seat and take Hank's trash with her to throw away. "They'll be fine Hank, because they have us, Boomhauer, Bill, Pinkie Pie, Dale, Rarity and Twilight in their corner and they will always be at ours."

He couldn't help but smile at his friend. Fluttershy always knew how to find the bright side in any situation. He gets up from his seat and walks over to her. "Thank you Fluttershy."

"Anytime Hank"


	2. Bill,Dale,and Applejack - Apple picking

**Bill, Dale, and Applejack - Apple picking **

* * *

With Summer time coming at a fast pace Applejack, her brother Big Mac, and her little sister Apple Bloom are hard at work picking apples from their apple orchard ranch. Their family's ranch stretched over 70 acres of land, it was located just outside of Arlen. Applejack's family have owned this land for four generations and all have dedicated their time and effort into keeping their orchard as well as their apples in tip top condition in order to sell them individually and produce their families famous apple cider.

However this year came with an unfortunate event, last week Big Mac broke his right leg from falling off the roof while replacing the shingles for their house. The doctor had informed him that he has to wear an leg cast for the next four months and cannot do any physical labor until his leg has completely healed.

With a man down, Applejack knew that she was going to need some help this year if they were going to keep their apple orchard running smoothly. She reached out to her friends asking if they could help out with the apple picking. Almost everyone had agreed to help, except for Twilight being the acceptation since she is taking summer classes in Paris and will not be able to help.

Despite being one person down, Applejack was able to recruit Hank, Bill, Dale, Boomhauer, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and even Rarity. With her helpers assembled she decides that in order to keep up with production, she was going to divide them into groups.

Hank, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Apple Bloom would pick from the north. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Boomhauer would pick from the south and Applejack, Dale and Bill would pick from the west and east. They all agreed and decided to meet back here by four pm. From there they all went with their respected groups and began working.

* * *

That's when all hell broke loose, not even an hour into picking Apples, Bill and Dale start going at it.

"Dang it Dale, give me my basket back!" Bill pulls on one side of the large wooden basket.

"No way, this was my basket!" Dale argues pulling the other side.

"Your only saying that cause mine was almost full you lazy no good- !" Bill is cut off when Dale kicks him in the shin, causing him to drop the basket spilling the apples everywhere.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Dale mocking his friend. This angers Bill causing him to tackle Dale to the ground, the two immediately start wrestling to the ground.

Hearing all this Applejack immediately climbs down from the ladder and runs over to them. "Hey! Hey! Knock it off you two!" She manages to pry the two apart. "What in tarnation is wrong with you two fellers, fighting over a damn basket?!" In a fit of rage she throws the basket against one of the trees, causing the basket to crack down the middle.

This scares Bill and Dale almost immediately, Applejack was never the kind to get angry easily, but when she does, it would make any man wet their pants.

Without even looking in her direction Bill and Dale try to apologize, but Applejack cuts them off. "Don't be sorry! Sorry is not gonna help me or keep my families orchard running! Ya'll want to make amends, then quit acting like kids!" She turns away, climbs back on the ladder and gets back to work."

Hanging their heads in shame, Bill looks over at Dale. "She's right."

"Yeah." Dale pulls out a cigarette from behind his ear and lights it up. "We can't act like this, not right now."

* * *

**It's no secret to anyone that Applejack and her family were not doing so good right now, facing huge financial issues, ever since Mega Lo Mart had created a franchise called Mega Lo Organic that only sold vegetables, fruits and other variety of health foods, including apple cider. At such low prices, people were not buying from Applejack's family as often anymore. They haven't been able to pay off their mortgage payments in months, putting whatever money they do make into keeping their apple tress healthy.**

**Last week a representative from the Mega Lo Mart had offered her family two million dollars to purchase their apple orchard, along with their home. Granny Smith was outraged, along with Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac. This was their home and would be dammed if anyone was going to chase them out. The representative leaves, warning them that the bank will not turn a blind eye forever and one way or another Mega Lo Mart will have what they want.**

* * *

Bill and Dale knew what was at stake for Applejack if things continue this way. They need to be there for her just like she has been there for them.

"Alright, let's do this." Dale puts out his cigarette and starts picking up the apples that spilled on the floor and putting them back in the basket.

Bill on the other hand climbs back on the ladder and starts picking apples again, picking up the pace to make up for lost time.

* * *

From a far distance Applejack watches Dale and Bill working harder than they were earlier. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand she couldn't help but smile at her friends. Despite all their bickering, those two will always come together to help when it matters most. "Hmmm, couldn't ask for better helpers... and friends."


	3. Hank, Rainbow, and Applejack - Eye Doc

It's six am in the morning, Hank begrudgingly sits in the waiting room. Today was the day that he had his appointment with the eye doctor. Despite his protests his mother insisted that he has had trouble seeing as of late. Especially when he squints his eyes whenever he reads.

Hank proclaims it's just because the words are too small to read, but that did not fool his mom. So to ensure that he does go to his appointment she calls in two of his friends to accompany him.

"Come on Hank!" Rainbow Dash, play punches Hank shoulder. "Lighten up, the doc just gonna see if your eyes are messed up."

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes." Hank slumbs on his seat, crossing his arms. "Plus you know I don't like doctors, there always touching you everywhere, ugh."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but laugh. That's always been Hank's problem, he's never been comfortable whenever someone tries to touch him. Unless it's football practice, he will make a fuss out of it if someone tries to touch him, especially in public.

Rainbow wraps her arm around the back of Hank's neck. "Well even if you do need glasses-"

"I don't need glasses!" Hank said, taking her arm off of his neck.

"Easy there tiger!" Rainbow Dash laughs, ruffling his hair a bit. "If you do need glasses, and it's a big if. Then you, me and Applejack can cut school toady and look for a pair of glasses for you that won't make you look too dorky."

Hank huffs, muttering dang it. Applejack soon returns to the group, taking a seat next to Hank.

"Alright Hank, doctor's ready to see yea." Applejack pads Hank on the back, motioning him to get up.

Hank get up from his seat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine, let's get this over with." follows the doctor into the back room.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack look on as the door behind him closes.

"So what do you think?" Applejack turns to Rainbow.

"He needs glasses bad." Rainbow Dash exclaimes, cracking her knuckles. "His eyes were squinting at me the whole time we talked."

Applejack sighs deeply, knowing Hank will not be happy that he has to wear glasses. Still it's better that he accepts this now before he makes his vison worse. "You know what Rainbow Dash?"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"How's about after this, we take him out to Sixflags. Just like the three of us use to do as kids." Applejack suggests.

This puts a big smile on Rainbow Dash's face. "Hell yeah! Man I loved going to Sixflags as a kid!"

The two girls laugh, bumping fists in a joyish matter. Hopefully a trip down memory lane would put Hank's mind at ease.


	4. Dale & Pinkie Pie - Fresh baked cookies

If there's one thing Pinkie Pie was known for, it's her master craftsmanship of sweets. Every morning before class would start, she would always bring sweet treats for all her friends, from cupcakes, to pies and sometimes even desserts that are foreign to most Americans. There was no dessert that she had never heard of and no recipe too difficult to master.

Toady would be a simple task for Pinkie, chocolate chip cookies. Pretty basic, but the greatest of pastry chef must always practice the basics.

Already an hour in, Pinkie is just finishing mixing in all of her ingredients together in a bowl. Normally when she is baking at her job, Sugarcube Corner, she often uses an electric mixer, but for her friends she preferred to put more love into it, using a wooden. In her opinion the extra elbow grease made her dessert taste even better.

"Alrighty then, that's done, now all I gotta do is -"

Just then the doorbell rings, Pinkie pre-heats the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees before making her way to the door. She open the door and low and behold it was her next door neighbor and childhood Dale Gribble standing outside.

"Oh hiya Dale!" Pinkie exclaims her excitement, wrapping her arms around Dale, pulling him in for a big hug. In her excitement she lifts him off the ground.

"Hey Pinkie, Ow!" Dale could never get use to one of Pinkie's special friendship hugs. He could feel every bone in his back popping at once. "Um, could you put me down please?"

At his request Pinkie drops Dale down and smiles at him. "So what are you doing here Dale?"

"Well my dad wanted me to come over to see if you had some sugar we could borrow."

Pinkie grabs hold of Dale's right arm tightly and pulls him in. "Of course! I always have extra for my friend and neighbor!" Once they reach the kitchen, Pinkie looks through the cabinets until she finds a small bag of sugar that she had previously purchased. She hands it to Dale. "There you go."

"Thanks Pinkie." Dale said, taking the small bag.

The two continue to stare at each other for what seemed like hours before Pinkie is the first to speak.

"So... How are you holding up." Pinkie asks. She may always find joy in everything, but she could see Dale wanted to talk.

Dale leans back on the counter, staring at the ground. " I just visited my mom at the hospital."

* * *

**Of course how could she have forgotten, months ago Dale's mother had just been admitted to the hospital. At first everything seemed fine, since it was just minor coughing. Weeks later her coughs got worse, to the point she would spit blood out everytime. She was immediately taken to the hospital and there the doctor informs her and her husband Bug Gribble that she had developed lung cancer. He continues to explain that she was beyond treatment, all they could was ease her into stages, but at most she had a year left. Since that day, all Dale could do was visit her and watch her get weaker.**

* * *

"Dale..." Pinkie pulls him in for hug, this time a more gentle touch. She could feel Dale wrapping his arms around her, he slowly starts sobbing.

"... She's getting worse." Dale manages to mutter words.

"I'm so sorry Dale." Pinkie pulls out from her embrace, she tears out a paper towel strip and hands it to Dale. "I know it hasn't been easy for you or your dad, but your mom is a strong women."

Pinkie pulls out a paper towel strip for herself. She could feel her eyes start to water up. "Remember back in middle school when we tried out for softball team? I remember when your mom raised hell on the school board committee because they wouldn't let you play a girl's only softball league."

Dale clears his eyes with the paper towel and smiles. " Yeah, she must've rounded up over a thousand signatures for her petition, just so I could play softball with you and Rainbow Dash. There was nothing my mom wouldn't do for me."

"And you know what?" Pinkie puts her hands on Dale's shoulder and looks him in the eye. "Because of you, you caught the last out and won us the state championship and because of your mom Tom Landry Middle School became the first school to have a co ed softball team."

Dale nodded his head in agreement. Even in her weakest state his mom remains strong. She told him that he needs to be strong, not just for himself, but because life will always be hard, so when the day comes that she is no longer here, he needs to be brave and face it head on.

"Thank you Pinkie." Dale said clearing his throat.

Pinkie Pie smiles, before giving him one last embrace. "Dale, you will always be family to me, you know that."

Just then she hears a loud beep sound. Her oven was finished preheating, she looks back at Dale. "Say, you wanna help me finish baking the cookies? We can take them over to your mom's after school?"

Dale smiles warmly at his childhood friend. "I'd love that and I'm sure my mom would love that too."

* * *

**Pinkie Pie may be a bit be over the top at times, with her obsession with throwing parties for the most random of occasions, but she is good person and one hell of a friend to have. Ever since she and her family moved into the neighborhood Dale and Pinkie have always been close friends, there was no secret they kept from each other.**


	5. Dale and Pinkie Pie - Beefaroni

**Friday night has finally arrived, when school was over for the weekend. Most highschool students are usually sneaking out, staying out late and partying, but that was not Dale and Pinkie Pie's forte, no, no. On Friday nights, they have thier own personal party.**

"Beefaroni night!" Pinkie pops out of Dale bedroom window, scaring the ba jesus out of him, causing him to fall out of his chair.

"Oh god Pinkie!" Dale said, grabbing the edge of his desk to pull himself up.

"Oopsie, sorry Dale." Pinkie pouts her lower lip. "I forgot how easily you get scared."

"It's alright Pinkie... Say." Dale looks over at what Pinkie was carrying in the box. "Are those?"

"Yep, it's beefaroni night!" Pinkie hollers. "I brought all the ingredients over so we can make it."

Of course, how could Dale forgot. Ever since they were five, every Friday night both Dale and Pinkie Pie's families got together to have dinner together and every time Dale's mom would make Pinkie and her son's favorite meal Beefaroni.

Even though they don't have family dinners anymore, since Pinkie's older sister, Maud Pie had moved out and her other sisters spend more time with their group of friends.

Despite this, both Dale and Pinkie were determined to keep thier traditions alive. So every Friday night Pinkie would bring over the ingredients to Dale's house and together they would attempt to recreate the same beefaroni that Dale's mom had always made for them.

"Oh yeah, it's beefaroni night!" Dale rushes over to help Pinkie with the box. He takes it off her hands and sets it on his desk. "You know Pinkie I can help you pay for some of this stuff. You don't always have to buy everything every week."

"Oh pish posh Dale." Pinkie ruffs up his hair. "Your my BFF, plus any money you make should go towards helping you and your family."

Dale raises an eyebrow in suspension, he leans on his desk, crossing his arms."Oh really?"

Drat, Pinkie knew that she can never keep any secrets from her friend. "Well that and the last time I let you buy the ingredients, they made the beefaroni ... Yucky."

"What do you mean yucky?" Dale asks. "You said you liked it."

"Well, not exactly. I mean if we were stranded in a deserted island together and all we had to eat was beefaroni made from cheap ingredients then... I would kinda, maybe, sorta, like it." Pinkie grins nervously, waiting for a tongue lashing, but instead she hears laughter.

"Heh, heh, yeah it was pretty bad." Dale tries to hold in his laughter. "Even the great Pinkie couldn't make a master piece out of cheap ingredients."

Pinkie couldn't help, but laugh along with Dale. "Ha, ha, ha, Yeah, I maybe a good pastry chef, but I'm no miracle worker!"

The two continue to laugh together before they hear the door turning open, revealing to be Dale's dad, Bug Gribble.

"Dale sweetie, are you ok, I heard a-" Bug pauses for a moment, noticing Pinkie Pie by the window. "Oh little Pinkie!"

"Hi Mr. Gribble!" Pinkie waves at him.  
Bug immediately rushes over to her, lightly pinching the cheeks on her face. "You look just as precious as always!"

"Heh, heh, thanks!" Pinkie manages to mutter with her cheeks pinched.

"Daddy!" Dale groans. "So embarrassing!"

"Sorry Dale." Bug smiles at his son, before turning back to Pinkie. "Well come in, come in."

As she was told Pinkie climbs into Dale's bedroom. Bug looks over at Dale's desk and sees a box. This puts a small smile on his face. "Beefaroni night, is it already Friday?"

Pinkie grins widely. "Yeppers! You wanna join us?"

"Oh sorry little Pinkie, I have to work a late shift tonight, I actually have to get ready now." Bug said, looking over at his son. "Dale honey, you be good."

Dale nods his head at his dad, Bug pads his son in the back, before heading out. "I'll see you both in the morning."

"Bye Mr. Gribble." Pinkie Pie said, she then turns to Dale. "So, ready to make some Beefaroni?!"

"You bet I am!" Dale responds as if he was a little kid in a candy store.

Just then Pinkie Pie pulls out her phone, she slides her finger across her phone a few times until a familiar jingle starts to play.

"Beefaroni's fun to eat!" Pinkie Pie sings to the song, grabbing Dale's hands.

"Beefaroni's really neat!" Dale sings along, wrapping his fingers around Pinkie hands.

"Beef-A-Roni's quite a treat!" Pinkie and Dale swing their arms from side in line with the tone.

"Hooray!" Pinkie shouts throwing her arms up in the air.

"Yippie!" Dale shouts and throwing his arms up as well.

Without realizing, the two young teens lean forward until their foreheads touch, as they finish thier song. "For Beefaroni!"

The two laugh hysterically. The song was so stupid, but it was always fun to sing along to. The door to Dale's bedroom was slightly cracked, Bug had peaked a little seeing how much fun Pinkie and Dale were having. Seeing those two together reminded him so much of himself and his wife when they were highschool sweethearts. Deciding not to disturb them, he makes his way downstairs to head out for another night shift at work with his friend Juan Pedro.


	6. Hank, Rarity and Applejack - Shopping

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome back to those who actually follow this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter^^... So one thing I would like to say is that I do plan to write up more short chapters on this story, and I do plan to draw up some concept art of this FF. I will let you know when I post them up so I can send you the link should it catch your curiosity. Anyways I hope you guys have a wonderful day^^**

‐-

"Are we done yet?" Applejack asks annoyed having to sit next to her friend Rarity on a bench. It was Saturday morning and along with her and Rarity they had also brought along Hank with them to venture into the Arlen Mall.

"Are we done?!" Rarity gasps in horror by the idea. "Darling we have just barely begun to scratch the surface of the clothing department."

"Well then why am I here?" Hank chims in keeping ten bags that Rarity has had him carry for her, close to his side.

"Oh Hanky you know I need a big strong man such as yourself to help me with my things." Rarity smiles sweetly, patting him on the head.

Hank sighs loudly, hanging his head down.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy grump." Rarity scolds at Hank" Besides it's Saturday, it's not like this is cutting into your foosball games you watch all the time."

"It's football, it's pronounced football Rarity." Hank explains not even bothering to explain the difference. "And the Cowboys are playing right now."

"Oh come now it's all the same, you kick the ball into the net and you get a home run." Rarity shrugs off thinking nothing of it.

"Wha- Bu- Those are two different sports!" Hank said baffled by Rarity's lack of knowledge for the basics sport terms. Before Hank could say more Applejack elbows him on his shoulder, giving him the stern look, he immediately shuts his mouth up.

"Listen Rarity." Applejack turns back to her friend. "We've been at this for two hours, maybe we outts call it a day and head back to Hank's place for breakfast."

Immediately Rarity's eyes lighten up. "Oh! Will Mrs. Hill make her famous flapjacks?!"

"Ummm... Sure, I reckon she would. Specially since she loves it when we come over." Applejack then see's Rarity grips her hand on the both her and Hank's wrist dragging them both off the bench.

"Then let us be off then!" Rarity exclaimes pulling her two friends out of the mall. "Flavor town awaits!"

While being dragged away Hank glances at Applejack, speaking in lips. "Thank you."

To which Applejack responds in lip. "You owe me."


	7. Bill and Fluttershy - What is best?

It was Tuesday afternoon over at the Arlen Animal shelter. This was one of Fluttershy's days where she would come in after school and volunteer.

From cleaning the cages to ensuring that they all have clean water and fresh food. If there was a task for her to do she will jump right on it.

Today would be no exception as she is tasked with washing the dogs toady. Luckily Fluttershy was able to recruit Bill to help her with this big task.

Outside behind the shelter Fluttershy along with her friend Bill the two began to work on bathing the dogs. Since Bill was a lot stronger than Fluttershy he would deal with cleaning the bigger dogs while she would dry them.

"Make sure you lather her pretty good." Fluttershy instructs Bill.

Bill squirts more shampoo into his right palm and slowly rubs it over the St Bernard. "Like this?"

"Very good." Fluttershy nods in improvement, handing over the hose over to him.

Bill takes it and slowly rinses over the dog. He gently smooths out any soapy residue that was left over. Once he was done he gently nudges the canine out of the way so Fluttershy can begin drying her.

"So Fluttershy..." Bill begins to speak.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy mutters, not taking her eyes off of the St. Bernard, drying off the large animal.

"Forgive me if I speak out of line, but why are you still single?" Bill asks.

Fluttershy momentarily stops drying, looking at Bill. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Call it curiosity, but it seems like you and Hank never seem interested in wanting to date anyone." Bill continues on, while emptying the tub of dirty water out of the bin. "I mean the rest of us have had dates and relationships before, but I've never seen you and Hank in the dating scene."

Fluttershy starts on drying the dogs paws before responding. "Well I can't speak for Hank other than maybe he's too shy to ask a girl he really likes, but for me it's just a matter of making decisions."

Fluttershy stands up and starts blow drying the large animal. "I feel like I'm too young to even consider wanting a boyfriend especially since I am fourteen and even if I was, I will not rush into anything that will detract me from my own personal goals."

"You mean like Twilight did when she decided to take a year off of Arlen High to study at fancy private school in Paris?" Bill asks, pulling back his massive hair, trying to tie it with a rubber band..

"Hmm, almost." Fluttershy said. "The difference between us is that her goals are towards increasing her education. Mine are a little different." She finishes drying the now clean St Bernard, whistling for the dogs attention she guilds her back to her cage. Closing the door behind her she turns to Bill.

"Well enough of that, we've got plenty of more canine friends to clean." Fluttershy smiles as she turns to the next cage to release another dog out.

Bill nods his head in agreement, knowing that Fluttershy is not one to speak too much about herself he decides to change the subject for now. Hopefully in time Fluttershy will be able to learn how to open herself up more. Just one day at a time.

"Alright let's get to work!" Bill exclaims slapping his hands together for one thundering clap.

Fluttershy giggles a little, seeing so much suds fly everywhere and sticking to Bill's hair. "Right, let's do our best."

It's times like this that make Fluttershy so honored to have friends like Bill. Hopefully his current girlfriend Lenore will appreciate him as much as all his close friends do. Fluttershy hopes that Bill has found his perfect match with Lenore.

* * *

**Authors ****note : Well I hope you enjoyed this small chapter, so real quickly I just want to say that I now have a deviant art page open that will be fully dedicated to KOTH/MLP Crossover fan art, I don't really have anything posted up yet, but if you would like a link to it, just type in the search bar ****My Little Arlen High School - Freshman Year That should be the piece of fan art I made today.**

**It should take you there, if not, then just PM me and we'll figure something else out.**

**Oh and just for fun let me answer this one Q&A Question someone had sent me. (Remember if you have any questions, regarding the story leave them in a review I will be sure to answer them back in the next chapter. Or you can PM me and I will answer that privately if that is what you prefer.)**

**Q : ****So is this a modern day AU or does this take place around the time the the boys would have been in school in the show?**

**My answer : Yes this series will take place in modern time we currently live now, but I will not go as far as to talk about religion or politics. If I don't fully understand a current situation that is going on in the world right now it will not be brought up in this story. This series is only focused on what goes through the life of a ****high school**** student.**


	8. B, H, A, and F - Superbowl Preparations

**Boomhauer, Hank, Applejack, and Fluttershy - Superbowl Preparations**

* * *

With the last few weeks of the playoffs coming down to the wire only two teams remain. The 49ers versus The Chiefs. Although the Cowboys will not be playing in the Superbowl this year that did not stop Hank and Twilight's gang of friends from celebrating Superbowl Sunday together.

To Hank, Bill, Dale, Boomhauer, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. The Superbowl is a time to witnessing two of the very best NFL teams compete. While for Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie it's just a time to have fun and hang out with friends.

* * *

Pulling up to the Parking Lot Tilly, along with her son Hank, and his friends Boomhauer, Fluttershy and Applejack all rode in the back of Tilly's SUV. They were parked in front of the local grocery store Pink & White. The place was a little more pricey, but at least they provided better service than the Mega Lo Mart.

"Alright kids, do you know what you wanna get for the party?"

"Sure do Mrs. Hill." Applejack is the first to speak, pulling out her list. "I plan to batch up some of my family style Barbecue Ribs, so I got us on meat flavor goodness. Just need to find to good set of ribs and some ingredients to make the sauce."

"... Um." Fluttershy mutters a little before, pulling out a small little piece of paper and speaking more clearly. "I'm planning on making a big bowl of Caesar Salad, so I'll be over at the fresh foods department... Oh, and a special salad for Angel.

"Oh they both sound wonderful" Tilly said, she turns her attention to her Hank and Boomhauer. "Now boys I want you two to assist Applejack and Fluttershy in there list."

"Yeah mom." Hank responds.

"Yo man." Boomhauer said.

With that the gang exits the vehicle, with Mrs. Tilly driving off. She had other things to do, she trusts that they can handle themselves with what they need.

"Alright fellers we gotta split up to make this quick, so who's going with who?" Applejack said, turning to her friends.

"Yo man, it don't really matter. Talking about oh just trying to get this over with." Boomhauer shrugs, not caring either way.

"Uh... Right." If Applejack could live to be a hundred years old she'll still never understand what Boomhauer is saying half the time. "So what about you Fluttershy, who do you wanna take to help you?"

"Ummmm... I dunno..." Fluttershy nervously muttering, looking down at her hands.

Applejack grunts in annoyance, not at Fluttershy, but at herself. She knew better than to ask Fluttershy on account of her nervousness around decision making. "Alright how's about this. Me and Hank will handle getting my stuff, Boomhauer and Fluttershy you guys go get other stuff, does that sound good?"

"Yup" Hank said.

"Y-Yup" Fluttershy answers.

"Mmhm" Boomhauer agrees to the idea.

"Good, now let's get to it, come on Hank." Applejack drags Hank by his wrist inside while Hanks tries his best to keep up with her.

Boomhauer laughs at this, seeing the nervous look at Hank's face. His attention soon turns to Fluttershy who is also looking at him. "Well talk about ol find your salad stuff man."

"Right." Fluttershy agrees as the two enter inside.

* * *

Boomhauer is leaning on the grocery cart, he scrolls through his phone waiting for Fluttershy to look through every head of lettuce.

"Hmmm... Maybe, but this one is more greener." Fluttershy mutters, looking at two particular lettuces she found.

Knowing this would take forever he grabs both of them from Fluttershy's hands and puts them in their cart.

"Ummm, Boomhauer I-I can't really afford both of them." Due to taking care of her pet bunny Angel as well as donating whatever spare money she has at the Arlen Animal shelter, Fluttershy didn't have much money to spare.

Boomhauer shrugs it off. "Don't worry about, talking about ol, I got you." Boomhauer than pulls out his platinum Discover card from his wallet. His parents only give him a four hundred dollar spending limit so long as he doesn't spend too much in one week, his parents won't mind.

"Oh Boomhauer I can't accept that, it's your money and-." Fluttershy said before Boomhauer pats her on the shoulder giving her a smile. She knows that there was no changing his mind. "Alright, but I promise to pay you back as soon as I can."

Boomhauer laughs a little, before pushing the cart, Fluttershy follows while checking her list.

* * *

"Oh yes..." Applejack said, holding the rack of ribs that was saran wrap. "This is the one, we found a good haul Hank."

"Ummm, sure I guess." Hank said, leading on the grocery cart.

Applejack slowly places the ribs into the cart. Hank chuckles seeing this, never has he seen anyone so careful when it comes to choosing what kind of meat they want to cook.

"I don't see how you can be so gentle, I mean it's just meat on bones." Hank said, pushing the cart, following Applejack into the spices aisle.

Applejack laughs a little, nodding her head no. "Heh heh, oh Hank have I taught you nothing. Well that's alright you're just a child your still learning." She leans up and ruffs up Hank's hair.

This of course upsets Hank, he swats her hand away lightly. "Child? We're the same age."

"Oh, but I'm at least six months older than you, so I have to guild you in life, ever since me and Rainbow Dash protected you from that bully years ago, I knew then and there I would have to take you under my wing." Applejack couldn't help but laugh at what she said.

"Alright, alright it's not that funny." Hank's face felt so heated that it started to turn red of embarrassment. "S-So anyways, do you know if your family is gonna come over again? I'm only asking cause I wanna make sure that we get enough chairs for everyone."

"Hmmm, I reckon everyone should be there. Granny Smith Definitely will be there, you know how she is when it comes to football." Applejack knows to well how excited her granny is when it comes to cheering, last years Superbowl when the Patriots beat the Rams she got so riled up, she threw her cane right into the TV set. Took almost everyone to keep her from destroying more things in the house.

"But yeah, Big Macintosh and Applebloom are coming over too, Oh and we're also bringing over Scootaloo."

"Alright then, I guess should also find something for... Did you say Scootaloo." Hank uttered the words.

Before he could continue Applejack chimes in. "Now come on Hank, Scootaloo is not a bad kid, she's just a little ... Prankster."

"Prankster? Last week she set my alarm clock at ten am. I was two hours late for school. Prank my foot, I had detention for two weeks." Now Hank didn't hate Scootaloo, since she's just a little girl, but a lot of the time her pranks always seem to bite Hank back hard. Not that Hank was her only target, she also pranked Dale and Bill. Sometimes it does worry Hank that she will continue to pull stunts like this when she's older and it could lead her into serious problems down the line.

"Well maybe it's her way of saying that she wants to be your friend." Applejack said, looking for the A1 steak sauce.

"What do you mean?" Hank asks.

"Well answer me this, what do you, Bill, Dale and her have in common? Tell me what's the one thing that you all have in common that is different from the rest of us?" Applejack looks at Hank to see if he could figure out the answer.

Hank takes a moment to think. He tries his hardest to think what would be the reason Scootaloo would always mess with him, Bill and Dale so much.

"Siblings." Applejack answers for him.

"Huh?" Hank is confused by what she said. "But we don't have siblings."

"Exactly!" Applejack playfully punches Hank in the arm. "All of you have been an only child your whole lifes so far."

"So what does that have to do with her messing with us?" Hank asks, still not understanding what Applejack is going with this.

Applejack face palms Hank's face. "She looks at you three as her big brothers to mess with."

Hank moves her hand away, but he kind of understands what she getting at. It must not be easy for Scootaloo, sure she has her friends Sweetie Belle and Applebloom to hang with, but at the end of the day she doesn't have that other sibling to interact with.

Growing up, Hank only had his father, Cotton and his mother, Tilly, but all they ever did was argue in front of him, at times he felt trapped, as though he had no one to talk to. That was until Applejack and Rainbow Jack took him into their inner circle and how he eventually met his other friends. Applejack especially played a role into helping Hank coming out of his shell. He owes her so much, maybe he can do the same for Scootaloo.

"Alright, I see what you mean." Hank looks at Applejack, nodding his head.

This puts a smile on her face. "Good deal, now come on let's get this done." Applejack pushes the cart, with Hank following.


	9. Twilight and Fluttershy- Lettuce picking

A bright and sunny morning has arrived over at Fluttershy's home. Both Twilight and Fluttershy were tending to the garden. Dale on the other hand was inside just finishing cooking the last omelet he made.

"Gee, Fluttershy these lettuces are huge." Twilight said, amazed by the size of them. She wipes the sweat from her brow and puts it in the big basket with the others. "You really know how to grow plants, I mean look at your garden of vegetables, it's amazing."

Fluttershy couldn't help but turn away, embarrassed by Twilight's compliment. "Thank you, usually they never grow this huge, in fact it was Dale's dad who taught me how to properly tend to a garden."

Of course how could Twilight forget, Dale's dad, Bug Gribble use to have amazing rose garden. Twilight remembers years ago when she was in middle school, she along with Dale and Pinkie Pie watched as they crowned Bug The Queen of Show, this was the highest honor that any rose grower could ever be rewarded.

Those were fond memories for Twilight. Even today she's having a good time with Fluttershy.

"You know Twilight..." Fluttershy said, grabbing hold another head of lettuce. "Sometimes I wish Mr. Gribble would start planting his roses again."

"Yeah me too." Twilight agrees, last year after the last few of Bug's roses withered and died due to an insect infestation Bug never did try to plant new ones again, not wanting to lose another bush full of roses. "The last thing Mr. Gribble wants is to go through another loss."

Just then Twilight hears a thump on the ground, Fluttershy dropped the lettuce she held. Soon her eyes start to tear up. "Loss... Oh Mrs. Gribble."

Twilight immediately regrets what she had said. "Oh Fluttershy please don't I didn't mean it like that." She pulls in Fluttershy in a small embrace.

Fluttershy in response wraps her arms around Twilight. "I'm sorry, it's just that..."

"I know Fluttershy, I know." How could Twilight not understand. She may have not known Mrs. Gribble as long as Hank, Bill, Boomhauer, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have, since Twilight didn't become a part of thier circle of friends till last year, but she could understand what they we're feeling.

But Dale... Twilight couldn't even begin to know what he was going through right now. To see his own mother going through all of this agony and knowing that she may not have much time left. That would be too much for anybody.

Twilight never knew her own parents since they died when she was just an infant. All her life the only people she ever knew was her brother Shining Armor, her friend Spike and her adopted mother Celestia.

All Twilight knows about her parents was that they we're both in the military and served under Celestia who was their colonel at the time.

No matter how many time Twilight has asked, Celestia has refused to tell her what happen to her parents. After the last time she asked it lead into a shouting match between her and Celestia. The both have made up after words, but Twilight never asked her again since then.

After a moment of silence Fluttershy is the first to speak. "Let's take a break. I think we got all the ones that we need." Drying her eyes with her long sleeve.

"Ok Fluttershy." Twilight agrees, helping Fluttershy up.

Just then Dale opens the sliding door and finds Twilight and Fluttershy gathering all the lettuces that were ready to be picked. "Hey Twilight, Fluttershy, breakfast is ready."

Both Twilight and Fluttershy look back at Dale, despite the smile on his face the girls could see that he was holding back his true feelings. Non the less the girls smiled back at him before entering the house.


	10. Bill, Boom, and F - Impossible Whopper

"Mmmmm, this is delicious!" Bill exclaims taking a bite of the new burger that has been a popular hit all over Arlen.

The Impossible Whopper, a burger created by Burger King. It had all the flavors of a normal Whopper, but was made with 0% meat.

"Boomhauer how are you liking your burger?" Bill asks, walking along side his friend. Both of which were strolling around Arlen Lake.

"Meh." Boomhauer mutters mouth already full, from trying the new Whopper.

Soon they spot Fluttershy coming from around the corner, carrying with her from what appears to be a bag of bird seeds.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Bill waves his arm over, happy to see his friend.

Fluttershy waves back a little. "Oh, Hi Bill, Um... Hi Boomhauer."

"Yo." Boomhauer answers back, not too into the conversation, as he spotted two women jogging by.

Bill nudges Boomhauer's arm, turning his attention back to Fluttershy. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I'm just hear to feed the ducks." Fluttershy said showing them the little bag of bird seeds she was carrying.

"Neat." Bill said.

"So ummm, what are two up too?" Fluttershy asks.

"Oh we just got back from Burger King, oh and guess what?! They have a new burger called The Impossible Whopper! Bill shouts, almost scaring the children who were playing by them. "It's so good, and the best part is that it taste just like a regular Whopper but with zero meat."

"Umm... Interesting, I guess." Fluttershy mutters. Not really a fan of fast food in general.

Fluttershy also hates any food establishment that has to use animal's as food. So to her this who zero percent beef burger sounds like a whole like a bunch of nonsense.

"Here, we got spare one for you." Bill nudges Boomhauer's back.

Boomhauer digs around the bag, until he pulls out an Impossible Whopper still wrapped.

"Umm no thank you Bill." Fluttershy backs up, not wanting to be rude.

"Don't worry Fluttershy it's doesn't have meat, I know you're a vegetarian so I thought you would like to try it."

"Again I appreciate the Jester, but I don't want it. I don't like fast food." Fluttershy tries her best to avoid being rude, but she was starting to get agitated, by their persistence over a stupid burger.

"Just a bite won't hurt." Bill said.

"No!" Fluttershy has had enough, she slaps the burger off of Boomhauer's hand, causing it to land in the water.

Soon a swarm of ducks start gathering around the Impossible Whopper. It doesn't take a minute before they start to peak the wrapper off. Then they proceed to pecking off the burger itself.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Fluttershy drops her bird seeds bag, she jumps in lake and tries to take the burger away.

Bill and Boomhauer just watch as Fluttershy tries her best to take the burger out of the lake before the ducks eat any more of it.

When she finally grabs the last bit of burger and trash she could get, she comes out of the lake soaked and wet, her hair was dripping in lake water, but the only thing Bill and Boomhauer could see was the angry look on her face.

"Umm, Fluttershy I-" It was all Bill could say before his face is slapped on by a very soggy Impossible Whopper.

Without another word Fluttershy grabs her bag of bird seeds and heads towards the opposite way, possibly heading home.

When she gone from view site, Boomhauer begins to laugh at Bill seeing his face covered in wet burger really made.

"Yo man, heh heh, talking about ol she threw that right in your face, it's just like hysterical man." Boomhauer Laughs even louder.

Bill could only wipe the wet food off his face, realizing he's gonna have to make up for it some how, but knowing Fluttershy it will take awhile to figure it out.


End file.
